A Taiyoukai's Love
by maru84
Summary: After an arguement with Inuyasha, Kagome runs into an injured Sesshomaru. She nurses him back to health and he falls for her and takes her as his mate. What will the others think when they find out? What will happen when Naraku finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking to the well one day to go home after she'd had an arguement with Inuyasha. She stopped as she felt a powerful aura.

"That aura feels familiar but who's is it?" She asked herself. She got her answer a few minuets later when she came across an unconscious Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped in horror. His beautiful perfect white hair was covered in blood. He had claw marks on his face and one of his eyes had come close to being clawed out. The most horrifying of his wounds were the ones on his stomache and chest. The one on his chest was only inches from his heart. He was cold and pale. Kagome was actually afraid for the lord of the west.

"Sesshomaru? Can you hear me? Sesshomaru? Wake up!" She got no response. She sighed. She was glad that she remembered to bring her supplies with her. First she gathered some firewood for a fire. Then she went to the nearest stream and got two pans of water. She boiled the water while she took off all his cloathes except for his pants. Even though he was injured she was practically drooling over his body.

"Get your head out of the gutter girl. This is Sesshomaru. He'd never look at you that way." She said to herself.

When the water was finally warm, she began to clean his wounds. The water was red from all the blood by the time she had all his wounds clean. She took out a bottle of alcohol and hoped that he wouldn't try to kill her from the sting it would cause. She was surprised when all he did was stiffen and hiss in pain and never once woke up.

"Poor guy. I can't believe anyone would do this to someone." She said as she washed his hair the best she could with the other pan of water that she'd heated. By the time she was all done cleaning him and bandaging him, she was exhausted. Since he was still cold, she covered him with her blanket and fell asleep next to him. The next morning when she woke up she tried to wake him but still got no response.

"Damn. He needs to eat and drink. I might be able to get him to drink something at least." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water and sat behind him. She placed his head in her lap and gave him tiny sips of water. She sighed in relief as he drank the water.

This went on for a few days. She would check his wounds, forced him to drink and she never left his side unless it was for water or she needed to relieve herself. A few demons tried to attack them but she quickly took care of them.

On the fourth day of taking care of him, she was eating some ramen when she heard him moan as he began to stir. She was at his side in an instant.

"Sesshomaru?" She smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. Without thinking, she threw herself on him in a fierce hug. She pulled away when he hissed in pain.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

He snorted. "Of coarse I'm alright human. These wounds would never kill this Sesshomaru."

"Why you big jerk! I've been by your side for days taking care of you and this is the thanks I get! I was worried about you."

"This Sesshomaru never asked for your care."

"Of coarse not dummy! You were unconscious! I even had to fight off demons who tried to attack you!"

"Hn." 'This woman cared for me and protected me? Why? What is she after?' He wondered.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"As if you could catch food human."

She glared at him. "I happen to be a good hunter you jackass!"

"This Sesshomaru begs to differ."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to prove it." She said. She placed a barrier around him for protection and walked off with her bow and arrows.

He had just started to drift off to sleep when there was a sudden thud next to him. He looked down and saw a large boar with an arrow sticking out of its side.

"Well? Is the mighty Sesshomaru pleased?" She asked smiling smugly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Well done miko. It seems you're good for something after all."

"Why you jerk!" She shouted. He glared at her. She sighed as she sat down and began to cut up the boar.

"Cooked, rare or raw?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"Your meat. How do you prefer it?"

He decided to mess with her. "When I'm in my true form, I eat live prey. When I'm not, I prefer it rare." He said smirking. He figured since she was a human, she wouldn't be able to handle the way he ate.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok."

"Ok? You mean the way this Sesshomaru eats doesn't bother you?" He was a little surprised. He figured that she would be grossed out and gagging.

She looked at him in confusion. "Um, why would it? I eat my meat rare. Sometimes I even like to eat it a little bloddy. It totaly freaks my brother out. I think it's more juicey and tender that way."

"Indeed." He said.

They sat in silence waiting for their food to get done. She made his plate and took it to him and sat it in his lap.

"Uh...aren't you going to eat?" She asked when he made no move to touch his food.

"I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked feeling a little insulted.

He looked away from her. "This Sesshomaru cannot move. The demon that fought me injected me with a poison that leaves the victom unable to move. It takes a week or two to wear off."

"Oh. Well...I know you don't really like help and that you don't like humans, but I could help you. I promise to never breath a word to a living soul about this."

He thought it over and sighed. "Very well."

She smiled and went to work cutting up his food. At first she was a little nervous. Here she was all alone and feeding the most feared youkai in all of Japan! Even though she knew he was deadly, she looked in his eyes as she fed him and felt strangely calm. His eyes were like golden suns that could melt the coldest of hearts.

Sesshomaru smirked when she gazed into his eyes. He knew she was attracted to him. As she stared at him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was even if she was human.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen on a woman. Even if you are human, any man can get lost in those beautiful blue eyes." He said. He smirked as she blushed.

"Th-thanks."

"So where is the moron?"

"Don't even get me started on that idiot! He pissed me off so bad and I gave that dog the sitting of a lifetime!"

"Oh? What were you arguing about this time?"

She blushed. "He's been hanging around Miroku too long that's what!"

"What did he do?"

"He was spying on me while I was bathing! I know that he's done it before and I always sat him for it, but this time was just a little different." She said blushing.

"How so?" He asked. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going but he loved to watch her squirm.

"I...uh...I heard some weird noises and growling. Then I heard my name and I looked up and saw him sitting in a tree. I saw him...I saw his...he was doing THAT the damn perv!"

He chuckled. "Miko, my brother is many things but he's still a man with needs. A man needs pleasure and release once in awhile. Though Inuyasha wouldn't have a clue what to do with a woman since he's never been with one sexually."

"Can we not talk about his sex life!"

"Well we could talk about yours." He teased.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she turned cherry red.

"Don't worry miko. I know that you are still pure." He smiled at her blush.

"Let's talk about something else."

He sighed. "Do you never shut up?"

She smiled. "Nope."

He sighed in annoyance. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Um...let's talk about you."

He lifted his eyebrow."What about me?"

"Tell me some of the things you like to do. How old are you? Do you got a girl in your life? How long have you been a lord? Do you-"

"Stop! One question at a time." He interrupted.

"Ok."

"To answer your questions, this Sesshomaru is eight hundred years old. I've been lord ever since father died which has been for about four hundred years now. As for what I like to do, I thought that would be obvious. I battle and annoy my brother. I train when given the chance. This Sesshomaru has no woman but I am looking." He smirked looking deep into her eyes at that last comment.

"Are you flirting with me?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if I, lord Sesshomaru would lower myself to flirt with you human."

"Yeah right you big jerk! You were just going all gaga over my eyes a few minuets ago!"

"Hn."

"So...you told me about yourself, what do you want to know about me?"

"You are annoying and hang around that loud mouth brother of mine. That's more than I need to know."

"Well excuse me! I'll have you know that I am very interresting and have many good qualities and so does Inuyasha! I'll just leave you to yourself then. I'm going to bed!"

"Finally, I'll get some peace and quiet." He mumbled.

"Hmp!" She said as she pulled her sleeping bag out and lay by him and went to sleep.

"Insufferable woman. How does the half breed put up with her? I'll have to hand it to him though, he does have an eye for beauty for she is a beautiful woman. It's too bad she's a human otherwise she'd be a perfect mate for me." His eyes widened at that thought. "What am I thinking! There's no way I would take her as a mate! The demon's poison has messed with this Sesshomaru's mind."

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or it's charactors. As with all of my stories, I do write on other sites and you may have read them. So I did NOT steal them. Also be prepared for a lot of lemons in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kagome woke up to see that Sesshomaru was shivering.

"Are you cold?" She asked in concern.

"Th-this Se-Sesshomaru never gets c-c-cold." He studdered due to his teeth chattering.

"Oh really? Care to explain why your teeth are chattering and you're shivering then?" She asked arching her eyebrow. That's when she noticed the sweat on his forehead. She reached up and felt him and gasped.

"You're burning up!" She got up and went to get some cold water and rags. Then she dug around in her bag for something. Sesshomaru watched in curiousity as she came to him with a strange bottle.

"I need for you to take this. It's medicine that will help bring your fever down. I must warn you though, it doesn't taste very good."

"Hn. Do what you must." He said. She nodded and poured the correct dosage in the cap and helped him to drink it. Right after he swallowed it, Sesshomaru made a gagging sound.

"Disgusting! Where did you get that vile tasting stuff?"

She giggled. "I told you it was nasty. I brought it from my time. Here, let me give you some water to help wash the taste away." She said as she helped him drink some water. He greedily drank the refreshing water and sighed.

"Better?" She asked placing a cold wet rag on his head.

"Much." He said as he began to feel groggy.

"Miko, explain why this Sesshomaru suddenly feels tired."

She smiled at him. "It's the medicine. It makes you sleep so that you can get better faster."

"Hn." He mumbled as his eyes closed. Thinking he was asleep, she traced the markings on his face.

"Such a beautiful honorable man you are. You're every girl's dream come true. Why can't Inuyasha be more like you? If it weren't for the fact that you hate humans, I would have the courage to tell you that I fell in love with you a few years ago." She said sighing. She had fallen out of love with Inuyasha two years ago and had begun to develope feelings for the demon lord. He had traveled with them a few times when Rin was sick and she admired the way he cared for the girl as if she was his own.

Sesshomaru had only been pretending to be sleeping the whole time. He was shocked at her words. After all the times he tried to kill her and her friends and she still felt this way.

'Hn. Maybe there's more to this human than meets the eye.' He wondered as he finally drifted off.

The rest of the day Kagome spent her time once again caring for Sesshomaru and keeping cold rags on him. When nighttime rolled around his fever had finally broke. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning he was shocked to find Kagome holding him as she slept. He inhaled her scent and found it intoxicating.

"Miko wake up."

"Go away Inuyasha. I'm still tired." She mumbled.

"Miko."

"Inuyasha I said go away! Now sit!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I assure you miko that I am not Inuyasha and your sit command doesn't work on this Sesshomaru."

When Kagome heard that, her eyes flew open and she jumped off of him.

"Um...I...I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to um...fall asleep on you. I promise it won't happen again!" Kagome said worried that she might have upset him.

He smiled an actual smile at her. "Do not worry. This Sesshomaru didn't mind. I quite enjoyed having you next to me. I find your scent appealing and calming."

She blushed. "R-really?"

"Yes little miko, I do." He said smiling.

"You look even more handsome when you smile." She blurted. Realizing what she said, her eyes widened and she blushed cherry red.

"Is that so? Well the same can be said of you. You look beautiful when you smile."

"Th-thank you." She said shyly.

'What am I saying! How could I, lord Sesshomaru find a human beautiful?' He thought to himself.

**-That's because she is beautiful. We should make her our mate.- **His beast said.

'She is beneath me. She's nothing but a weak human.' He told his beast.

**-No! She is powerful. Can you not feel her power master?-**

'Indeed she is powerful but I will not mate with her. I refuse to follow in father's footsteps and sire any weak half breed pups!' He argued with his beast.

**-Ah, but you are wrong master. Any pups she would give us will be powerful. Since she's a powerful miko she may be able to produce full blooded pups.-**

'Are you sure that is such a wise idea? She will make me weak! No matter how appealing she is, I cannot take her for a mate!'

**-Master you are wrong! She is the shikon miko! She has great power that she has yet to tap into. With the proper training, she shall be one of the strongest humans alive! Think of the power we will gain. If we mate her, we will be unstoppable! With one of the most powerful miko's at our side, nobody would dare oppose us!-**

'Hn. Perhaps you are right. Maybe I shall consider mating her after all. It wouldn't be hard to claim her. After hearing her confession I know she cares for me.' He said to his beast. His beast purred in delight.

"Uh...Sesshomaru? Are you...purring?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Um...why are you doing that? I thought only cats purred."

He smirked at her. "It's because I've just made my beast happy. I've agreed to his request."

"Oh? What request?"

"I've decide to take a mate."

"Oh. Well that's great news! So who's the lucky girl?" She asked a little saddened. Even though she knew he'd never go with her, it still hurt to know that he'd be mated to some beautiful demoness. She'd begun to fall deeply in love with him over the short week and half she'd spent nursing him back to health.

He smiled at her. In a flash she found herself pinned to the ground with a smiling Sesshomaru on top of her.

"Sesshomaru! You're all better now! You can move again!" She said happily.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you my little miko." He said brushing her hair away from her face. She gasped at the tender gesture.

"Now my little miko, I believe you wanted to know who this Sesshomaru has chosen for his mate?"

"Y-yeah." She said blushing. He still lay on top of her looking into her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious little one?" He asked nuzzling her neck. "I want you Kagome."

**A/N: I realize that Sesshomaru is out of charactor and that they are getting together kind of fast, but that's how I wanted my story to be. I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "M-me? B-but I'm only a human. What could you possibly see in someone like me? You deserve someone better."

He lifted a brow. "Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to chose the perfect mate for me my little miko?"

"No it's not that. I just...I just thought that you despised me for being a human and for being Inuyasha's friend."

"Well little miko, you thought wrong. This Sesshomaru does indeed want you. Over these past few days I've grown fond of you. So I must ask you...will you be this Sesshomaru's mate little one?"

She gasped. She couldn't believe it. The ice prince himself wanted her, HER to be his mate! She smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes Sesshomaru! I will!"

He smiled at her before crushing his lips to hers. His kiss lit a fire in her. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth to tangle with her own. When he pulled away she looked into his warm golden eyes and saw a softness there that she'd never seen before.

"Are you sure you want this Kagome? Once it is done there is no going back. It's not like a human marriage. You will share my lifespan and will watch as your loved ones age and die while you remain young and ageless. Can you handle this?"

"Yes I want this. As long as I have you, I'll always be happy." She said touching his face.

"I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll always protect and love you and I'll cherish you until the day that we die." He whispered before claiming her lips again. He ran his hands over her body and smirked when he smelled her arousal.

"Kagome, I wish to make you mine. I want to make you my mate now. I can't wait any longer." To prove his point he ground his hips into hers. She gasped when she felt how hard he was.

"Ok. I trust you. Just be gentle. This is my first time." She said a little nervously.

"I know. I can smell your purity. I promise you that I'll make you feel pleasures beyond your wildest dreams." He said as he began to undress her. She moaned in delight when his hands ghosted across her bare skin. Pulling away, he slowly undressed himself watching her as he did. He loved the way she watched him with heat in her eyes. He smirked when she caught size of his hard length and gasped.

"See something you like love?"

"Um...yeah. Are you...are you sure that you're going to fit?"

He laughed. "Oh I assure you that this Sesshomaru will fit."

"Can I...can I...um...touch it?" She asked blushing.

"Yes. Do not be afraid to touch me little one." He said. He watched as she curiously lifted her hand out and lightly touched him. He hissed in pleasure at her gentle touch. She smiled at his reaction. He moaned as she began to slowly stroke him.

"Faster love." He moaned as she did as he asked. She smiled wickedly as an idea popped into her head. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. This was something new to him since he'd never had it done to him before.

"FUCK!" He yelled as she began sucking him. He closed his eyes in bliss and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Even though she was an innocent, she definetly had talent with that sweet mouth of hers.

"Damn this feels so good!" He moaned. He began panting as he felt his end coming.

"Stop! I wish to be inside of you!"

She pulled away and squeeled in surprise as she was shoved onto her back. Quicker than lightning Sesshomaru was on her.

"This will hurt little one. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said. She cried out in pain seconds later as he shoved himself inside of her.

"Shh. Forgive me love. I promise it won't hurt for long." He said kissing away her tears. Once the pain died down she moved. Slowly he began thrusting into her.

"Oh god woman! So tight! Mmm. So good!" He moaned in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru! Faster!"

"As my love wishes." He said. He smirked as her eyes rolled back into her head when he sped up. Soon he too was lost in the pleasure that their bodies were creating.

"Kagome! Fuck!" He panted as he rammed into her over and over again.

"Oh Sess! Yes!"

"Fuck! Oh god! I'm there love. Come with me." He growled.

"Mmm. Ah! Ahh! Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out as she came. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he pounded into her with his demonic speed.

"Kagome! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming! Kagomeee!" He roared as he exploded inside her. His eyes bled red as he leaned forward and sank his teeth into her shoulder marking her as his mate. After licking the wound he threw his head back and howled announcing to the world that the lord of the west had taken a mate.

Miles away a hanyou and his friends sat at a campfire when they heard the howl. Inuyasha smiled. he knew what that howl meant. His brother had found himself a mate. He was pretty sure he knew who it was too. He had gone to the well a few days ago only to find that Kagome never went home. At first he was worried but when he caught his brother's scent he calmed down. He knew that Kagome would be safe with his brother and he also knew that Kagome had a thing for Sesshomaru. So he was pretty positive that Sesshomaru had claimed Kagome.

"What was that?" Sango asked grabbing her weapon.

Inuyasha laughed. "Put it away Sango, we ain't in any danger. That was just Sesshomaru."

"Wow! He must be pretty pissed at someone. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of his wrath." Miroku said.

"Oh trust me, he's far from pissed right now. He's having a REALLY good time right now. That was a howl to announce that he's taken a mate. All inuyoukai and wolf demons do it. It's one of the happiest moments of our lives besides having a pup."

"Interesting. I wonder who could be good enough for him to chose as a mate?" Miroku wondered.

"I'm pretty sure I know who it is but I ain't tellin."

"Oh! Oh! I bet I know!" Shippo said excitedly. Inuyasha had told him the other day that Kagome was with Sesshomaru and he also knew how much Kagome loved Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut it runt! You better keep your trap shut if you know what's good for ya! They'll tell us soon enough."

"Ok. Ok. Geez you don't gotta bite my head off!" Shippo said pouting.

"Glad you see it my way runt." He said.

Throughout the rest of the day, both Sango and Miroku tried to get Inuyasha to tell them who he thought Sesshomaru's mate was. He always gave them the same response and told them that it wasn't his place to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

The next morning Kagome awoke to a gentle kiss.

"Good morning my beautiful mate." Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning." Kagome said stretching.

"My mark suits you." He said nuzzling the crescent moon on her shoulder where he'd marked her. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was so happy that she could care less if an enemy showed up right then.

"Hey Sess?"

"Yes love?"

"Um...how come you howled last night?"

"I was announcing to all those in hearing range that I had claimed a mate."

"So does that mean everyone knows what we did last night?" She said blushing.

He chuckled. "Yes they do. Do not be embarrassed little one. It tells everyone that I was rejoicing over claiming a mate."

"Oh."

"We need to get up. We must go inform my brother and your friends of our mating." He said kissing her temple.

"Ok." She said reluctantly leaving his arms.

"There's a hot spring nearby. Let's go bathe." He said. She squeeled in surprise when he lifted her and carried her bridal style.

"I could get used to this." She said burying her face into his chest.

He chuckled. "That is good news then little one. You will feel my touch a lot. My kind our affectionate to our pups and mate by nature."

A few minuets later they were standing at the edge of a spring.

"Ok Sess, you can let me down now."

He smiled wickedly. "As you wish love." Her eyes widened as his intentions became clear.

"Don't you dare! Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed as he tossed her into the water. When she came back up for air, she glared at him. Before she could yell at him, he dove into the water. She gasped in surprise when he resurfaced right in front of her.

"Problems love?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah you, you overgrown dog! Don't do that again!" She yelled splashing him.

"And just what will you do about it if I do?" He whispered as he pulled her to him. She gasped when she felt his hard length against her.

"Mmm..." She moaned as he nibbled on her neck.

"I need you." He whispered huskily before crashing his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me little one."

"Alright." She said. She put her arms behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Without warning, he impaled her on his hard length.

"God!" He hissed throwing his head back in bliss. He held her tightly to him as he slowly thrust up into her.

"Oh Sess!"

"God you feel so good woman!" He panted placing little kisses on her face.

"So...so do...you. Ah!" She moaned as he pulled back and licked her nipples.

"This Sesshomaru...mmm...can't wait to see you swollen with my pups. Ah fuck!" He panted as he continued thrusting into her.

"Sess!"

He could tell that they were both close to finishing. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up and down as he pounded into her.

"Sesshomaruuuu!"

"Fuck! Kagome! Kagomeee!" He roared as he finished.

"Fuck Kagome, you're such an amazing woman. No woman has ever pleased me as you have." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My my, such language from the lord of the west." She teased.

He chuckled. "I only talk this way when I'm having sex."

"Hm...I like it. That dirty talk turns me on."

"Oh really? This Sesshomaru will have to remember that." He said kissing her forehead.

"I hate to ruin this moment but we really should be going." He said after a few minuets of silence.

She sighed. "Ok. Let's go Mr. mood killer." She teased.

"Don't worry love. I assure you that this Sesshomaru will most definetly be in the mood later." He said kissing her.

"Oh? Is that a promise?" She asked smiling.

He smirked. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into little one. We inuyoukai are well known for our sexual prowess. We are very sexual beings and once we find a mate we crave it. Wich is why we can mate for hours on end, sleep, eat and then do it all over again." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Damn!" She said with wide eyes.

He laughed as he carried her back to their cloathes. After they were dressed he pulled her to his side and formed his demon cloud. She clung to him in fear as they left the ground.

"Fear not little one. This Sesshomaru shall not allow you to fall."

"It's n-not that. I'm s-scared of heights."

He pulled her to his chest making a purring sound. The sound instantly relaxed her. They flew in silence for about an hour and a half.

"We're here love. I can smell the half breed's stench from here." He said growling at the thought of seeing his idiotic little brother.

"Hey now! Play nice. I know you don't like him but he's my best friend. So will you please not fight with him?"

He rolled his eyes sighing. "Alright. I'll...TRY to tolerate him for you. But know this, if that stupid moron gets in my way, he WILL be punished. Am I understood mate?"

"Well I guess that's better than nothing." She mumbled.

"That's my good girl." He said smiling before giving her a gentle kiss. A few minuets later Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the clearing holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

When Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the clearing where her friends were, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and slowly approached them smirking.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't my big brother. It's about time you found yourself a mate ya old bastard. I'll be the first one to tell ya that you made a perfect choice. She's your match and she'll keep you on your toes that's for sure." Inuyasha said.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Why should I be? You've been crushing on him ever since we decided that we'd be better off as friends. So welcome to the family...sis."

She flew into his arms crying. "Oh thank you Inuyasha! Thank you! I was so afraid you'd hate me for being with your brother." Inuyasha just laughed at her before turning to his brother.

"You'd better not hurt her or I'll kick your pretty boy ass. I may not love her like a mate anymore, but I'll still protect her with my life."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do you honestly think that this Sesshomaru would ever harm my mate half breed?"

Kagome punched Sesshomaru's arm. "You promised!"

"Indeed I did. Sorry love." He said kissing her forehead.

"Oh just some advice, don't ever piss her off or you'll find yourself wearing your own set of beads." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Now why would I worry about that?"

Inuyasha caught an evil glint in Kagome's eyes that he didn't like and realized her intentions.

"Kagome, don't you dare!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll show you what they do Sess. Inuyasha, sit!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched his brother take a nose dive into the ground. Sure he'd heard of Inuyasha's subjugation beads but this was the first time he'd actually seen them being used. He definetly did not want a pair of those around HIS neck.

"Interesting." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Damn it Kagome! Ya coulda just told him what they did!"

She shrugged. "It was more fun this way." She said.

"Keh. Of coarse it's fun for YOU wench. YOU ain't the one who has to kiss the damn ground! Stupid wench." He growled as he stood up.

Kagome glared at him. "Sit boy!"

"Dammit! I need to learn to keep my fuckin mouth shut."

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"What was that runt?" He said as he got ready to bop Shippo in the head.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome warned. He growled and lowered his fist before stomping over to a tree and sat down pouting. Just then they heard a loud smack.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow when he looked over and saw Miroku holding a hand to his face with a dreamy smile.

"Is this an every day occurance?" He asked.

"Yep. Miroku gets slapped like twenty times a day for groping Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha fight then he'll say something stupid and get sat. Then he'll pout forever like he's doing right now." Shippo said.

"I ain't poutin runt!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "You could have fooled me little brother."

"Keh. whatever."

"Can we see your mark Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and showed them her shoulder where Sesshomaru had marked her.

"Wow! It looks just like Sesshomaru's crescent moon on his forehead."

"Well duh Sango. He's the lord of the west. The crescent moon is our clans mark." Inuyasha said.

"But what about you? Where's your mark?" Miroku asked.

"Since I'm not the heir, I don't have a mark like him. When I claim a mate though her mate mark will still be a crescent moon though. It'll be red instead of blue like Kagome's and Sesshomaru's."

"Oh." Miroku said.

"So little brother, when will you be taking a mate?"

"Oh no. No fuckin way! I ain't about to be tied down to some wench like you are. I don't need to listen to some dumb bitch naggin me. Hell Kagome nags me enough as it is! And I sure as hell don't need no pups tormenting me. The little runt's enough. The little brat would probably just corrupt any pups I had anyways." He said never noticing the glare Kagome was giving him.

"A wench huh? A nag am I? So Shippo would corrupt any pups you had eh?" She spat.

"Uh oh. Wait! I-I didn't mean it! Come on Kagome! Don't look at me like that!" Inuyasha pleaded knowing what was coming.

"INUYASHA...SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Ow! Dammit that fuckin hurt!"

"Good! Now if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk. ALONE. So don't follow me!" She yelled before stomping off.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Stupid half breed. Why must you always piss her off?" He said. He took off after Kagome before Inuyasha could respond. He found her standing by a small stream.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Inuyasha! Go get beat up by Sesshomaru or something!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru chuckled and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry love but I'm not Inuyasha. However, I'll go bash his skull in if you wish."

"Maybe you'd better not. We all know how small a brain he has. We wouldn't want him to lose what little bit of sense that he does have."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're quite right love. I can't help but wonder if he EVER had a brain to begin with at all."

"Sess! You're so bad!" She said giggling.

He smirked as he nibbled on her neck. "You know you wouldn't have me any other way." He said. She moaned when he licked her mark.

"Sess!" She whispered. He smiled when he caught the scent of her arousal. He slowly traced his hands down her body and slid a hand into her underware.

"Oh how wet you are for me little one." He whispered in her ear as he began fingering her.

"Mmm...Sess!"

"Do you want me?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes!"

"Would you like for me to fuck you like there's no tomorrow?" He said grinding his hips into her.

"Yes Sesshomaru!" She moaned as he stroked her faster.

"Then beg me. Tell me how much you want me, my Kagome."

"Please Sess! I want you! No I need you! Fuck me Sess!" She begged.

"As my love wishes."

Within seconds he had their cloathes off and had her on the ground pounding into her. Their moans of pleasure could be heard clear back at camp.

"Listen to them go at it! The damn horny bastard." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sounds like fun to me. Say Sango, how about you and me go make some noise of our own?" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You're such a perver Miroku!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Are Sesshomaru and Kagome making babies?" Shippo asked curiously. Everyone froze and looked at one another trying to decide if they should answer.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah Shippo they are. Don't tell Kagome I told you either or I'll pound ya! I don't feel like gettin sat to the next century."

"Ok. I can't wait until they have pups! Then I'll have someone to play with!"

Inuyasha looked at him in horror. "Don't say things like that Shippo! That's all I need is for a midget Sesshomaru to be walkin around!"

"Oh calm down Inuyasha." Sango said rolling her eyes.

About twenty minuets later, Kagome and Sesshomaru came strolling back into camp hand in hand.

"Feeling better Kagome?" Miroku asked smiling lecherously.

"Much better." She said smiling back.

"Keh. We could tell. As loud as you two are, I'm surprised that all of Japan didn't hear ya." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "If you had a woman that pleased you as much as she does me, you would know why I'm so...vocal."

Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru!"

He nuzzled her neck and chuckled. "What? I only speak the truth."

"So when do you think you guys will have kids?" Shippo asked.

"Um...I don't know. We haven't really talked about that yet." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him for a quick kiss.

"We will have pups as soon as possible. I want a whole castle full." He said.

"Keh. The way you two go at it, she'll be pupped in no time." Inuyasha said.

"Sess...are you...are you sure you want to have kids with me?" Kagome asked.

He frowned. "Of coarse I want to have pups with you. Why would you think otherwise love?"

"Won't we have hanyou children though?"

"I believe that due to your miko powers we may be able to have full blooded pups. Besides, even if we were to have hanyou pups I would still love them." He said caressing her face.

"But I thought you hated hanyou's?" She asked confused.

"No. Just Inuyasha."

"What?! Why's that? What, do you think you're better than me or somethin?" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's simple. You're annoying, loud, rude, obnoxious and you're my little brother. It's only natural for sibblings to fight. As for being better than you, I don't THINK I am, I KNOW that I am."

"Why you!" Just as Inuyasha charged towards Sesshomaru, Kagome sat him.

"Wench! What did ya do that for?! He's the one that started it!"

"Yes and I'M going to finish it." She glared at Sesshomaru and told him that if he kept it up he wouldn't be getting any for a whole week.

"Ouch. Now that's just cruel. To deny a man the pleasures of a woman's body is torture on a man." Miroku said.

"Will you shut up you pervert!" Sango said bonking him upside the head.

Kagome giggled. After Sango gave Miroku a sound lecture on his lecherous thoughts, she and Kagome went to bathe. Miroku would have followed them but a loud growl stopped him in his tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going monk?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at him.

"Oh...I uh...I was just...just going for a walk. Yes that's right, a walk." Miroku said smiling nervously.

Inuyasha snorted. "You were going to go spy on the girls and you know it ya pervert."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped up to Miroku cracking his knuckles.

"N-no. I would n-never dishonor the lovely lady Kagome or Sango like that." Miroku said nervously.

"Good. See to it that you don't." He warned before turning away.

Later on that day they decided to hold a small celebration in honor of Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating. Half way through the celebration, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away and led her into the forest. The minuet they were out of view, Sesshomaru slammed her up against a tree kissing her madly.

"Kagome I want you." He whispered huskily.

"Sesshomaru, you horndog you." She teased.

"I told you how much my kind craves pleasure from our mates did I not?"

"Mmhm."

"Let's make love little one." He said as he lowered her skirt and underware. A second later he had her legs wrapped around his waist as he rammed up into her. He took her hard and fast.

"Oh Kagome! I love you so much! Ah! Fuck!" He moaned.

"I love you too Sess." She panted.

"Fuck! I'm so close love. So fucking close!" He moaned as he pounded into her.

"Oh god Sess! Harder! Faster!"

"Ah! You feel so damn good!" He moaned hammering into her.

"Oh Sess! Oh Sess! Sess! Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out as she came.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" He nipped her neck as he felt his end nearing.

"Ah! Kagome!" He roared out his release. His body jerked and shook with violent spasms as spurt after spurt of his seed filled her.

"God love, I'll never get tired of doing this with you!" He panted as he placed his forehead on hers.

Kagome smiled in bliss. "I think you wore me out Sess."

He chuckled as they began dressing. "Then allow this Sesshomaru to carry you back little one."

"Ok." She mumbled sleepily. She fell asleep as he carried her back to camp. Everyone was already sleeping. Well everyone except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he caught their scent.

"Again? Really Sess?"

"What can I say? She's addicting." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ya horny bastard."

"Ah, how true brother. How true."

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head before leaping up into his tree to go to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. For some reason my computer wouldn't let me on this site but my computer's fixed now so I'll be able to update more. I've already updated my story on the other sites that I go to, it was just this one that I had problems with. **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when everyone woke up they looked around and noticed that Kagome and Sesshomaru were both missing.

"Hey, where's Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

Just then they heard Sesshomaru roar. "Ah! Fuck! Kagome!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Boy they sure do go at it don't they." Miroku said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well yeah, it's only natural after all. We inuyoukai are very protective and affectionate to our mates. Once we find our mate we constantly crave their attention."

"So you're saying that your kind basically crave sex right?" Miroku asked.

"We are sexual by nature but once we have a mate, our sexual appetite is stronger."

Miroku grinned lecherously and looked at Sango. "Sango my love, how about we find out a way to be turned into inuyoukai?"

"Miroku! You stupid lech!" She yelled bonking him in the head.

"Idiot." Both Inuyasha and Shippo said.

They all looked towards the bushes when they heard them rustling and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking out of them. Sesshomaru had his arm draped across Kagome's shoulder. He nuzzled her neck and began whispering in her ear. Kagome giggled with a goofy smile.

"Good morning." Miroku said smiling.

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome's forehead.

"Damn guys. With you two going at it like rabbits, I'll be an uncle in no time." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshomaru smiled. "That would be the plan brother."

"Well ya might want to hold off on that for now."

"Why's that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Duh Kagome! Does the name NARAKU ring any bells?" He said rolling his eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is right for once." Sesshomaru said.

"True. If lady Kagome were to have children now, he would more than likely take them." Miroku said.

"Oh Sess? There's something that we need to do." Kagome said.

"What's that love?"

"You have to meet my family. I'm pretty sure that since you're my mate you can pass through the well."

"Then we will just have to try."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Yeah right! HIM? In YOUR time?"

"What do you find so amusing brother?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at him.

"Oh man just wait until you meet her loony family! Her mom will be all over your tail and her little brother will drive you nuts with about a million questions. Oh and don't even get me started on the old geezer. The minuet he sees you, he'll slap a sutra to your forehead and yell 'Demon begone!'" He said laughing.

"Oh Inuyasha...SIT!"

"Ow! What the hell wench!"

"My family is NOT loony! They're just...different."

"Whatever you say." He mumbled.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" She yelled walking over to her bag. Sesshomaru pretended not to see him in the hole her sit command had made and walked on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't see you there." Sesshomaru said smirking when Inuyasha cried out in pain as his back was stepped on.

"Why you asshole!" Inuyasha growled getting up to attack him.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru when he put his arms around her. "And you, quit picking on him!"

"Yes love." He said kissing her.

"That's my good puppy." She said giggling as he nibbled on her neck.

"Haven't you guys had enough for the past two days?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No. I could fuck her all day every day."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru! Don't talk like that in front of Shippo!"

"Sorry love."

"Damn, I thought Miroku was a lecher but you sure got him beat." Inuyasha said.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm hurt! I'm but a humble monk who finds enjoyment in beauty." Miroku said acting as if his feelings had been hurt.

"Keh. As if."

Just then there was a loud slap. "Pervert!" Sango yelled.

"See? What did I tell ya? Pure lech all the way." Inuyasha said.

"Uh huh." Shippo agreed.

"Do you guys think we can get going? It's going to take a few days to get to the well and I'd like to get there soon." Kagome complained.

"What's the rush?" Inuyasha asked.

"My family will be leaving on vacation soon and will be gone for a while. So I want to get there before they leave."

"Oh. Well let's get goin then." Inuyasha said as they set off.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

For the next three days they continued on their way to the well. Sesshomaru and Kagome would sneak off constantly to make love. They thought they were being discreet but Sesshomaru's roars would always alert everyone to what they were doing. Finally on the third day they reached the well.

"Well this is it. Maybe you should hold on to me just to make sure you can go through." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Alright." He said.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you coming with us?" Kagome asked.

"Will there be ramen?" He asked hopefully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes I'll make you your ramen. Can we go now?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm goin wench, so shut your-" He was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Your big mouth is hurting this Sesshomaru's ears whelp."

"Yeah well this Inuyasha doesn't give a damn so live with it!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said before he shoved Inuyasha into the well.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

"What? He was driving me insane with his loud mouth. Besides, didn't you say you were in a hurry? I just helped him get there faster." Sesshomaru said smirking.

She sighed. "You're so mean, you know that."

"Hn."

"Come on you overgrown dog." She said. She squeeled when he surprised her by scooping her up suddenly and jumping down the well. A minute later they touched down and were in her time.

"It worked! You made it through! Now just so you know things are different here in my time. There are no demons, at least not any that I know of. You can't carry your swords around because it's illegal. We are way more advanced than the people from your time so you'll see lots of odd things. Oh and one more thing, NO KILLING! You'll get in big trouble for that."

"Do not worry love. This Sesshomaru will behave."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "That's my good puppy."

He growled playfully. "I assure you little one that I am no puppy. Or do you need to be reminded of that?" He said grinding his hips into her.

"Hey lovebirds let's go already! I want my ramen!" Inuyasha yelled down to them.

"Now HE my love, is a pup."

"I heard that ya bastard!"

"Come on Sess. It's time for you to meet my family." She said pulling him to her house after they left the well house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled. Just then Sota ran into the room.

"Hey sis! Did Inuyasha come with you?" He asked. His eyes got huge when he saw Sesshomaru.

"Wow! You're really tall! Are you a demon? Hey you kinda lool like Inuyasha, are you related? Hey you got swords too! Do they got cool powers like Inuyasha's? What's with all those markings on your face? Are they tattoo's? Is that your tail?"

"SOTA SHUT UP! God, how can anyone talk when you don't give them a chance!" Kagome yelled at her annoying little brother. That's when her grandfather walked in.

"Welcome back Kag- DEMON!" He yanked out a sutra and stuck it to Sesshomaru's forehead and yelled his famous 'Demon begone!'

"Grandpa stop!"

"What's going on in here?" Kagome's mom asked coming into the room to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw Sesshomaru she gasped and walked up to him. At first she just looked at him and then she pet his tail.

"It's so soft. Just like Inuyasha's ears."

Throughout all of this attention, Sesshomaru stood in stunned silence just blinking. Behind him, Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"I told ya so! They're all totally loony!" Inuyasha said still laughing.

"Inuyasha, sit! Now will you all stop pestering him so we can go sit down and we'll tell you everything."

Once everyone was in the living room, Kagome told them all who and what Sesshomaru was to her. Her family was very open with him and welcomed him to the family.

"Just so you know, I want to be a grandmother as soon as possible. I just know you'll have beautiful babies."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. With the way these two go at it, you'll have grandpups in no time."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I assure you that I intend to pup her over and over again." He said nuzzling Kagome's mating mark.

"Ahem." Kagome's grandfather cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Inuyoukai crave their mates attention and are very...affectionate towards them." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh. What he means is that he's a horny bastard."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Do not speak so vulgar in front of my mate's family."

"It's true and you know it! Hell everyone knows it! With you constantly roaring out her name it's hard not to."

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Please forgive my brother for his stupidity. One should not speak of such things to their mate's elders."

Kagome's mom smiled. "Don't worry about it dear. I was young and in love once too. So what if you have a strong sex drive and you're loud. I know my late husband was the same way. Now he was a man who knew how to please a woman." She said sighing.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled embarrassed beyond belief.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Perhaps we should let her see just how loud WE can be little one." He whispered into Kagome's ear before nibbling on her neck.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Horny bastard." He mumbled when he smelled his brother's arousal.

"Uh...I-I'm g-going to show S-Sesshomaru my room." Kagome managed to get out when he began licking her mate mark.

"Ok dear." Her mother said. She smiled as she watched them quickly leave the room. She wasn't stupid. She knew what they were up to.

"Damn bastard can't keep his hands off of her for more than a second." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome's mom laughed. "Come on Inuyasha. I'll make you some ramen."

"Yes! Ramen!" He said speeding off to the kitchen. Kagome's mother laughed at his antics.

Meanwhile the couple upstairs were satisfying a hunger of a different kind. The moment they got to Kagome's room and shut the door, Sesshomaru had her pinned to the door.

"That was torture down there. You don't know how tempted I was to just fuck you right there with everyone watching." He said kissing and nuzzling her neck. She gasped when he ground his arousal into her.

"God I wan't you so fucking bad woman!" He growled. He gasped as she began nibbling on his neck.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She whispered.

He smiled before crashing his lips to hers. He moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands down his body. He gasped when she gripped his hard length through his pants. Unable to stand it any longer, he ripped their cloathes off and threw them behind them. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready for me little one?" He asked grinding into her.

"Yes!" She gasped.

He hissed as he thrust up into her. "Fuck! You're always so damn tight love!" He growled as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Sess! Faster!"

"Beg me for it love." He whispered nibbling her earlobe.

"Don't tease me!" She moaned.

"Beg me for what you want mate!" He growled giving a hard thrust.

"Oh Sess!"

"Do you not wish for me to fuck you to where you can hardly stand little one?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

"Then tell me. Tell me what it is that you desire."

"Just fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She yelled.

"As you wish love." He growled as he began hammering into her.

"Ah Sess!"

"Fuck!" He growled as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him.

"Oh god Sess! I'm there!" She panted.

"I know love. I am too. Let's go together." He said gruffly as his eyes bled red.

"Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out in pleasure.

Seconds later he roared out her name before throwing his head back and howling much like he did when they'd first mated. When he came back down from his high, he caught a scent from Kagome and he froze. That's when he realized that he'd knotted inside her.

"You can let me go now Sess." She panted.

"I cannot." He said looking away.

"What is it Sess?" She asked when he looked at her with shame and concern in his eyes.

"I have knotted with you. Please forgive this Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

He sighed. "You are in heat."

She was confused. "Um...ok." She said slowly not quite understanding.

He caressed her face. "Since you are in heat and I knotted with you, there's a good chance you may be pupped by tomorrow."

She gasped. "You mean I could be pregnant now?"

"I will not know until morning. Please forgive me."

She smiled at him. "What's there to forgive? We could possibly be parents soon!" She said excitedly.

"You mean you're not upset with this Sesshomaru?"

She looked at him puzzled. "No. Why would I be?"

He sighed. "Because we agreed that we wouldn't have pups until Naraku had been destroyed."

"That's ok. I know you won't let anything happen to me." She said caressing his face.

He smiled. "You've got that right. I promise to always protect you. If I do happen to pup you tonight, I swear nothing will ever happen to our pup."

She smirked wickedly. "So, do you wanna keep at it just to make sure that I AM pupped by morning?"

He smirked. "I would love to little one." He said before carrying her to the bed.

Downstairs an irate Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table with Kagome's mother who was wide eyed and blushing.

"Oh my! He really IS loud! I know that you and your brother are dog demons but I never dreamed that you guys howl like an actual dog!" She said.

"Keh. There's a reason he howled like that and I'm gonna kill him for it too!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed. "There's only a few times in a dog demon's life when they howl like he just did."

"Wich are?"

"They howl when we claim a mate and when we pup our mate."

"Pup? You mean..."

Inuyasha nodded. "He's pupping her as we speak. He's such a dumb ass for it too! He knows that bastard Naraku is still out there! Now is not a good time to be bringing pups into the world!" He growled.

"It will be fine Inuyasha. With you two boys protecting her I'm sure she'll be just fine." She said patting his shoulder.

"Keh. I sure hope you're right. I'm still gonna give that horny bastard a piece of my mind though." He growled glaring at the ceiling where he could still hear moans and growls of pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sesshomaru woke Kagome up by gently nuzzling and licking her stomache.

"Mm...Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked groggily. He sat up and smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"We're going to be parents my love."

She gasped. "Are you sure? How do you know?" She asked with wide eyes. Sure he'd told her last night that she could be pupped by morning, but hearing the news still left her in shock.

"Since I'm a taiyoukai, I'm able to sense their auras." He said still smiling.

"Their? As in more than one?"

"Yes. I can sense three auras." He said proudly.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" She said throwing her arms around him as she began to cry.

He pulled away and frowned. "What's the matter little one? Do you not wish to have this Sesshomaru's pups?" He asked a little sadly at the thought that his beloved mate may not want to have his pups after all.

She giggled. "It's not that silly! I'm just so happy. I can't believe we're actually going to be parents!"

He smiled. "It is a wonderful feeling." He said nuzzling and licking her mating mark. She gasped when he grinded his hips into her and she felt how hard he was.

"Mmm...Sess haven't you had enough?" She gasped as he kissed his way to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth.

He chuckled. "Don't you remember what I told you little one? Inuyoukai are very sexual."

"Gee how could I possibly forget? You come at me every day at least three times!"

He chuckled. "I don't hear you complaining." He said as he continued to kiss his way down her body.

"Maybe that's because you're just so good at what you do. Oh!" She moaned and arched her back when she felt his tongue enter her. Just as she reached her peak, he stopped.

"Sesshomaru! Why'd you stop? I was almost there!" She whined.

He smirked. "I know. I want to be inside of you when you come. I love the way it feels when you come and your walls squeeze my cock." He said licking her mating mark.

"Will you shut up and take me already!" She demanded thrusting her hips up into his.

"With pleasure little one." He said before burying himself in her tight heat.

"Ah!" They cried out together. Their lovemaking was hot and passionate and it didn't take them long to reach their ends.

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back panting as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

"God woman I will never tire of making love to you." He said kissing her temple. They laid there in silence as they held each other and occaisionaly kissing.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to have? Boys or girls?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as they come from you that's all that matters to me. I hope they have your beautiful blue eyes."

She smiled. "I hope they have your markings and hair. Your markings are cute and your hair is so pretty and it reminds me of snow."

Sesshomaru snorted. "This Sesshomaru is neither cute nor pretty."

She smiled. "I gues you're right. You're just plain gorgeous."

He smirked. "You forgot to say that I'm walking perfection."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so arrogant, you know that."

He chuckled. "You have no idea little one." He said before kissing her. Just as he climbed on top of her the bedroom door burst open.

"Oh for fuck sakes you two! Is this all you ever do?" Yelled a blushing Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru began growling. "You will leave my mate and I alone at once!" His eyes began to bleed red. His beast wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds. He had seen his mate naked and was not thrilled.

"Uh Inuyasha, I think you better go." Kagome said as Sesshomaru started growling louder.

**"LEAVE! SHE'S MINE! MY MATE!"** Sesshomaru's beast roared. His beast was pissed. This male was still in the room and he caught him sneaking a peek at his naked mate.

"I'm goin ya damn horny bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Sesshomaru was about to get up and chase after him, when Kagome wrapped her arms around him and made him stop.

"Sesshomaru! Please stop! He's gone now." She said caressing his face as she tried to calm him down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes she sighed in relief when she saw that they were back to their golden color.

"Do you mind telling me what all that was about?" She asked.

He nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry mate. I lost control. It happened because you're naked and another male saw you and my beast took over. You see, once my kind take a mate the male becomes very protective and possessive of the female. If another male sees our mate naked or touches them, we can become very violent and will go after the other male."

"So does that mean that I can't hug anyone either?"

"Hugging is alright. It just depends on who it is. They have to be pack or family or they will be considered a rival."

"Oh." She said.

"I suppose we should get up before that twit comes back up here."

"Alright. I'm going to take a bath first and then you can take one if you want." She said.

He smirked wickedly. "Why don't we take one together? I assure you that I won't mind." He said nibbling on her earlobe.

She rolled her eyes. "Of coarse you wouldn't mind, you big horndog. Come on." She said leading him to her personal bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

At first Sesshomaru was fascinated by how the water came out of the faucet at the turn of a handle. Then Kagome bent over the tub to check the water temperature. When he saw the position she was in, he instantly hardened. He walked up behind her and began to grind against her. He smirked when she gasped.

"Sesshomaru! We came in here to get clean not to get dirty!"

He chuckled. "This Sesshomaru doesn't mind getting...dirty with you mate. We can get...dirty and then bathe afterward." He said lifting her up and stepping into the tub with her. He backed her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're such a horndog!" She said giggling.

He smirked. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He said before thrusting up into her.

After a quick round of lovemaking, they took their bath then got dressed and went downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone else had already started eating breakfast. When everyone noticed that they'd walked into the room, they all got quiet and stopped eating.

"It's about damn time ya horny bastard! I didn't think you'd ever let her out of bed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, the breakfast table is no place to discuss our...intimate time. Oh and by the way, the next time you barge in on us, I WILL pummel you." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Keh. Whatever asshole."

Kagome interrupted them before they started a fight in her mother's house.

"Everyone, Sesshomaru and I have some wonderful news." Kagome said smiling.

"What is it dear?" Her mother asked.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. I'm pregnant!" She said smiling.

"That is wonderful news." Her mother said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'm gonna be the coolest uncle ever!" Sota said smiling.

"Wonderful! Another pupil to share my knowledge with!" Her grandfather said gleefully.

"Keh. I already knew you were pupped because of the way Sesshomaru howled last night. That was his way of telling everyone that he'd pupped you. It's a dog demon thing." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. "How embarrassing!" She said horrified that her family had heard them last night. She had forgotten how loud they were. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha growled. "By the way Sesshomaru, I got a bone to pick with you. Let's go outside and talk."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew Inuyasha was pissed and he knew exactly why he was so upset. He'd promised that he wouldn't pup Kagome until Naraku was destroyed. He couldn't help it though. He hadn't realized that Kagome was in heat until he'd knotted in her.

"Lead the way little brother." He said. He followed a stomping Inuyasha outside.

"Hm. I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother wondered.

"Who knows. Inuyasha's always mad about something."

"He's not upset that you're with his brother is he?" She asked.

"No. We figured out long ago that we didn't love each other in that way."

"Oh."

"There is one other thing I've got to tell you mom."

"What is it dear?"

"Well...since Sesshomaru is a taiyoukai, he's able to tell how many children we're going to have."

"And?" Her mother prodded.

Kagome smiled."We're having triplets!"

"Oh my! I'm going to be a grandmother to three little ones!" Her mother said hugging her.

"I just can't wait until they're born!" Kagome gushed.

"Me either! I just know they'll be beautiful! What with your and Sesshomaru's looks, I just know that any children that you have will be beautiful!"

Kagome blushed. "Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled gleefully. "So, is Sesshomaru able to tell if they are boys or girls? I want to go baby shopping!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. I was looking forward to buying some adorable baby cloathes too." Her mother said a little disappointed.

Kagome smiled. "That's ok mom. We can go ahead and get other things that they'll need."

"You're right!" Her mother said excitedly. The two of them sat down making a list of things that Kagome would need, while the brothers were having a heated discussion outside.

Sesshomaru followed his irate brother outside and when they'd made it over to the sacred tree, Inuyasha stopped and spun around to glare at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell were you thinking! How could you pup her at a time like this! Naraku is still alive dammit! I thought you said you were gonna wait until he was dead before you pupped her?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It was not my intention to pup her. She was in heat and I didn't realize it until I had already knotted in her."

"Of coarse you didn't realize it ya jackass! The only thing you were worried about was poundin your cock in her and makin her scream and moan her fuckin head off!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not speak so vulgar of my mate and I!"

"Well it's the damn truth and you know it! That's all ya ever do is fuck her every damn chance ya get! I mean come on! Ya gotta have some self control."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha, have you forgotten that not only am I newly mated but I'm inu as well? You know that our kind crave sex. We crave it even more once we've taken a mate."

"Yeah yeah. Look, all I'm sayin is now that you've pupped her, Kagome is in even more danger than before. You know that once Naraku finds out he's gonna use it against us."

"This Sesshomaru knows that." Sesshomaru said sighing.

Inuyasha snorted. "You sure the hell don't seem like you're worried. Aren't ya even scared that Naraku could take her? Or is it that you don't care about Kagome as much as you say you do?" Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have said that because he knew his brother loved Kagome dearly. He was just mad at his brother's carlessness.

Sesshomaru growled and was at Inuyasha's side in seconds. His eyes flashed red as he lifted Inuyasha by the throat.

"Don't you EVER question my feelings for Kagome again! I love her more than life itself. I would lay down my own life for hers! As for me being scared, yes I AM scared. What man wouldn't be when he finds out he's going to be a father for the first time? Of coarse I worry about Naraku getting his hands on Kagome! I just don't show my worries and fears for Kagome's sake. I must remain strong for her. I do not want her worrying about me. She has enough to worry about with pups on the way."

"Let go of me ya bastard! I get it alright! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to get out of his brothers grasp.

"What is going on out here?" They heard Kagome yell. They looked back towards the house and watched as Kagome stormed over to them.

"Kagome! Call off your fuckin guard dog!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru growled and tightend his grip.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, drop him."

"As you wish love." He said letting go of Inuyasha and smirking as he hit the ground hard.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomar shrugged. "She said to drop you so I did."

"I don't think she meant that literally ya fuckin smart ass!" Inuyasha said standing up.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumbass like you."

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to charge at Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed. "Sit! Now will you please tell me what the hell you two were fighting about?"

"Nothin wench!" Inuyasha snapped knowing that if Kagome knew what he'd said about Sesshomaru, he'd be in trouble.

Kagome glared. "Don't give me that Inuyasha! If it was just nothing, then why did he have you by the throat?"

"Uh...because he's an asshole that's why!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and hoping she'd just drop it.

"Inuyasha!" She said gritting her teeth as she gave him a death glare.

Inuyasha gulped. "Alright already! We were arguing over you havin pups ok! You should have been more careful! Now ain't the time to be bringing pups into the world! Who knows what Naraku will do if he finds out."

"Why would that be a problem? I've got Sesshomaru to protect me."

"Hmp." Was all Inuyasha said.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this arguement than what you're telling me?" She asked in narrowing her eyes.

"That's because there is. He was questioning my feelings for you. He believes that I don't really love you because I choose not to show my fear and worry that Naraku may take you and the pups."

"Oh really?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a sweet smile.

"Uh oh!" He said. Inuyasha knew what that look meant. She was going to sit him until he couldn't walk. Just as he started to run off, he was slammed into the ground from Kagome sitting him over and over.

"Damn that fuckin hurts!" He moaned from the ground.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "Calm yourself mate. Stress isn't good for you or the pups." He said nuzzling her neck.

She looked at him and smiled. "You always know how to calm me down." She said before kissing him.

"Get a room!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Weren't you the one complaining earlier for us to get out of bed?"

"Oh shut up smart ass!"

"Kagome, are you ready to go?" They all turned and saw Kagome's mother standing on the steps with her car keys.

"Yes. I just got to get my purse."

"I'll wait for you in the car." Her mother said.

"Ok."

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"WE are going shopping!" She said smiling.

"We?" He asked.

"Yes we. You'll just have to change into some of my dad's old cloathes."

"Alright."

Inuyasha started laughing. "Boy do I feel sorry for you! She's gonna run you around to like fifty stores."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "You're going too Inuyasha, so I wouldn't be laughing. Now go change into one of your outfits that mom bought you the last time you were here."

"Oh man! Why do I gotta go?" Inuyasha whined knowing from personal experience that shopping with Kagome was NOT fun.

"Because I said so! Now come on so that you and Sess can go get ready!"

"Yeah yeah." He huffed not liking this one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Their trip to the store was amusing to all of them. Well all of them but Sesshomaru that is. When they got in the car and her mom started it, Sesshomaru jumped and started growling.

"What kind of demon is this?" He asked growling.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's a car ya dumbass! It ain't gonna eat ya stupid."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not mock me. You may have been to this time before but this Sesshomaru has not." He said glaring at his laughing brother. Kagome smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell wench!"

"Quit making fun of him! Sesshomaru, this is called a car. It takes us places that we need to go. It's kind of like the wagons in your time, only they're not pulled by horses." Kagome said trying to calm Sesshomaru down.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he started to relax.

As they drove to the mall Kagome watched Sesshomaru and had to contain her laughter. He looked so adorable with the way he would go from one side of the backseat to the other looking out the windows. He reminded her of an actual dog that was excited to go for a ride in the car with the way he was acting.

Sesshomaru watched the buildings as the passed by them. He was in awe of how tall the buildings were and with all the lights that lit up the store windows. He had to hand it to the humans of Kagome's time, they were very advanced. When he caught the amusement of his mate, he settled down as if he hadn't just been acting like an excited pup on it's first trip to the toy store. About an hour later they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked as they stepped out of the car.

"This is the mall! It's a huge building with tons of different stores that sell different things." Kagome explained.

"So what type of store are we going to mate?"

"We're going to a store called BabyLand. They sell all kinds of baby things! Since we can't buy cloathes because we don't know what we're having, we can get other things!"

"Well come on you three!" Kagome's mom said smiling.

"Ok mom!" Kagome said as she pulled Sesshomaru with her to keep up with her mother.

When they entered the mall, Sesshomaru was in awe of all the many stores that there was. He saw one store in particular that caught his interest and he smirked. Oh they would definetly stop at this Victoria Secrets store on the way out. He'd see personally to that. Inuyasha saw what he was looking at and rolled his eyes.

"You're a bigger pervert than Miroku you know that!" He said when he caught Sesshomaru eyeballing the lacey undergarments through the store window.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "This Sesshomaru would like to make a purchase at that store before we leave." He said. Kagome looked to see what store he was talking about and blushed.

"Oh what an excellent idea! We should get you something extra sexy to wear for Sesshomaru!" Her mom said smiling.

"Mom! Can you be any more embarrassing!" Kagome hissed blushing.

"Oh hush Kagome! Now let's get going! The store we're going to is right up ahead!" Her mom said excitedly.

When they got to the baby store, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and her mother fussed over baby cloathes.

"Aw! Sesshomaru look at this! Isn't it cute!" Kagome said showing him a cute pink and very frilly dress. He looked at it in horror.

"Absolutely not! No child of mine will wear such a monstrosity." He said lifting his nose arrogantly.

She glared at him. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's pink and frilly. Our children will be dressed in only the finest of silks."

Inuyasha snorted. "Ya might want to let her pick out at least some of the cloathes Sess or she'll be pissed at you forever. Besides it is kinda cute. Ya gotta remember that Kagome's style of cloathing is way different than what we're used to back in our time."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Alright. We should hold off on the cloathing for a bit longer anyways since we don't know what we're having."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sess!" She said smiling before going over to the baby furniture isle.

"Uh Sess?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Um...you did tell her how long her pregnancy is gonna last didn't ya?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Damn! How could I have forgotten!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Boy do I pity you. She's gonna flip when she finds out!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru hissed as Kagome and her mother came up to them pushing a cart full of stuff.

"What the hell's all this junk?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not junk Inuyasha! It's stuff we need!" Kagome said.

"What are all of these things love?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Kagome smiled. "We got bottles, diapers, baby toys, cribs, play pens, blankets and baby soap and lotion."

"Uh...I'm not even gonna pretend to know what half this stuff is." Inuyasha said when he saw some of the odd baby toys.

Sesshomaru was confused. "Why did you get three of everything?"

"Uh hello dummy! In case you forgot, we ARE having three kids after all." She said.

Sesshomaru glared. "This Sesshomaru is NOT dumb."

Inuyasha snorted. "Coulda fooled me." He mumbled. Sesshomaru growled and thumped him upside the head.

Kagome sighed. "Why don't you two go sit on the bench right outside the store while mom and me go pay for this stuff."

"As you wish love." He said before he and Inuyasha did as they were told.

Just as they stepped out of the store Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw a little boy around the age of four standing there. What caught him by surprise though was the boy's silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha was equally surprised.

"Daddy, I gots to go potty." The little boy said.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru who shrugged.

"Maru! There you are!" They heard someone yell. They all looked up and saw another Sesshomaru standing there.

The little boy looked surprised. "Wow daddy! Him looks just like you and the other man looks like uncle Yasha! Do you know them?"

The modern Sesshomaru smiled. "You could say that. Now why don't you go back to your mother while I talk to them."

"Otay daddy!" They all watched as the boy took off.

"Cute kid." Inuyasha said.

"Indeed he is little brother." The modern Sesshomaru said smiling.

"So are you really Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Inuyasha. This is me five hundred years from where you two are from."

"Wow. This is weird." Inuyasha mumbled. When the modern Sesshomaru saw what store they were at, he smirked.

"Ah. I remember this. You're shopping for our first set of triplets I presume?"

"Correct. Wait a minute, did you say first set?" The Sesshomaru from the past asked.

The other Sesshomaru smirked. "One of many. We will have many pups over the years. I can't control myself around Kagome. She's still a hellcat in bed even after all of these years."

Inuyasha snorted. "I guess you'll always be a horny bastard."

"Yes." Sesshomaru of the future said smirking before his eyes darkened.

"There is something I must tell you two. You must be on your guard now that Kagome is pupped. Naraku will find out and something will happen. I'm sorry but I cannot tell you more than that because it will mess with the timeline. Kagome will kill me if she finds out I've even told you this much."

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for the information."

The modern day Sesshomaru smiled. "You're welcome. Oh and one more thing, look after our little brother. He will need your protection as well."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "As if I need this bastards protection." He mumbled. Both he and Sesshomaru watched as Sesshomaru's future self walked away.

"So what do you think that you...I mean he meant by that?" Inuyasha asked still amazed that they'd run into Sesshomaru's future self.

"I do not know but I do not like it."

"Me neither. We'll just have to make sure one of us is always with her." Inuyasha said.

"Always with who?" Kagome said as she walked out of the store and heard what Inuyasha said.

"Uh...Sess is just worried about you now that you're pupped. He's scared you might hurt yourself or somethin." Inuyasha lied. He didn't want Kagome worrying that Naraku might come after her and her unborn pups.

Kagome smiled. "Oh you don't have to worry about me Sess. With you two guard dogs around, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

Inuyasha growled. "I ain't no DOG! I'm an INUYOUKAI! There's a difference wench!"

"Yeah yeah." Kagome said.

"Will you boys give me a hand with carrying all of this? I don't want Kagome carrying anything since she's pregnant." Kagome's mom asked.

"Of coarse." Sesshomaru said taking some of the bags and boxes from her while Inuyasha took the rest.

"Are we done now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Have you forgotten? This Sesshomaru wants to go to that store I spoke of earlier."

"Oh that's right! We were going to get you some sexy nighties." Kagome's mom said smiling. Kagome blushed as her mom pulled her into the Victoria's Secrets store.

"Do I gotta go in there too?" Inuyasha asked blushing as some girls giggled at him.

"Yes you do. Something wrong little brother?" Sesshomaru asked smirking at Inuyaha's discomfort.

"Keh. I just don't wanna be surrounded by all of those...girly things." He said blushing.

"Stop dawdling you two!" Kagome's mother yelled at them.

Inuyasha sighed. "You owe me for this ya big pervert!" He mumbled as he followed Sesshomaru into the store.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and her mother all three picked out something for Kagome. Kagome's mom picked out a short, white see through nightie that had thin spaghetti straps. It came with a pair of thin see through white underware. Kagome picked out a bra and thong set. They were made of thin black lace. The bra had a tiny red bow in the center. The thongs had tiny red bows on each hip. Sesshomaru picked out a short but elegant deep blue silk nightgown that had slits on the sides.

"I can't wait to see these on you little one." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as they paid for them.

"Can we please get out of here! All these damn girls keep lookin at me and laughin and it's pissin me off!" Inuyasha yelled blushing. They all laughed as they finally left the store.

"Kagome, there is something I need to speak to you about when we get back to your house." Sesshomaru said once they were back in the car.

"Alright." Kagome said wondering what he needed to speak to her about.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew EXACTLY what Sesshomaru needed to tell her. Boy he couldn't wait for her to flip out on his brother when he told her how long her pregnancy was going to last.

When they made it back to Kagome's house and had taken everything in, Sesshomaru and Kagome went to her room to talk.

Kagome's mother made ramen for Inuyasha and sat down to talk to him.

"So Inuyasha, do you know what your brother needed to talk to Kagome about?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Oh yeah I do and boy is she gonna flip."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well since she's carrying a youkai pup her pregnancy ain't gonna last very long. She'll only be pregnant for three months."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my! That isn't long at all. I hope she takes it well." She said. Just then they heard a loud thud.

"WHAT!" They heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru ran into the room.

"Sounds like she took it well." Inuyasha said laughing. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Sesshomaru! Come back here you overgrown dog! I got a shoe here that's waiting to be stuck up your ass!" Kagome yelled.

"You might wanna hide Sess. When she makes a threat she usually carries it out. That wench is scary when she's mad." Inuyasha said smirking. Just then Kagome walked in.

"YOU!" She yelled pointing a shoe at Sesshomaru. He took one look at her and then the shoe and decided to take his brothers advice and fled his angry mate. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's mother laughed as they watched Kagome chase Sesshomaru around with the shoe.

When bedtime came around, Sesshomaru was disappointed to find out that his mate had locked him out of her room and that he had to share the guest room with his brother.

"I don't understand why she's so angry at me." Sesshomaru said as he got ready for bed.

Inuyasha snickered. "Well how did ya think she was gonna react when you told her how long her pregnancy was going to be? She's human Sess. Humans are used to being pupped for nine months. I coulda told ya she'd freak out like that. I mean this IS Kagome we're talkin about."

"I had forgotten how long a normal human pregnancy lasts." Sesshomaru murmered.

Inuyasha snorted. "Of coarse you forgot. Hell the only thing you CAN remember, is how to use your damn cock!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "At least I know how to use mine. You're just jealous."

"I ain't jealous! Kagome's my best friend! I couldn't picture myself with her that's just sick! It would be like fucking my own sister!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Really? That's not what I heard."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome told me how she caught you pleasuring yourself as you watched her bathe. As a matter of fact it was on the same day that she found me."

Inuyasha blushed. "She told you! Damn that wench and her big mouth!"

"Ah, and what a mouth it is. She can do such wonderful things with her mouth. She knows how to drive a man wild in bed. Maybe when you finally do take a mate, Kagome will give her pointers in how to please you." Sesshomaru teased, knowing that he'd just embarrass Inuyasha even more.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Just shut up!" Inuyasha said blushing cherry red. Sesshomaru chuckled and got into bed.

"Goodnight little brother." He said still smirking at Inuyasha's embarrassment.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled before going to bed himself.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been having some major wrighters block lately. I'll try to update as soon as I can next time so bear with me please. I hope I didn't confuse you all with the whole future and past Sesshomaru meeting!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day it was decided that they would only take some of the things Kagome had bought for the pups back with them. The bigger things like the cribs and play pens had to stay at her mothers. They figured they could always use them when they came to visit her family. Once they had everything else packed and ready to go, they said their goodbyes to Kagome's family.

"We probably won't be back until after the babies are born." Kagome told her mother as she walked them to the well.

"They're called pups mate. Our children are not human remember?" Sesshomaru corrected her.

She sighed. "Yes I know. I just think it's weird calling them pups. It makes me feel like I'm having a litter of puppies and not a set of triplets for crying out loud!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well they are part DOG demon after all my love." He said teasing her.

Kagome glared at him. "Oh ha ha Sesshomaru. Very funny." He chuckled before pulling her to him for a kiss.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on you two! You can play kissy face later! We got things to do and places to go remember!" He yelled impatiently. They had decided earlier that they were going to go to Kaede's to get the others and then they would head to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Ok. Ok. Don't be so impatient Inuyasha!" Kagome said pulling away from Sesshomaru.

"Keh. I ain't impatient wench! I just know how you two are. If I don't stop ya now, you'll be screwin each others brain out!"

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"What? It's the truth and you know it wench!" He said. When he saw the dark look in Kagome's eyes he knew he was in trouble. He ran and jumped into the well before she had the chance to sit him.

"Why that good for nothing dog! When we get through the well I'm going to sit that stupid mutt to kingdom come!"Kagome ranted.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Let's go love." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I want to get you alone so I can make you scream my name." He licked her mark and smirked when he caught the scent of her arousal.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on you horny dog."

When they lept down the well and made it to the other side, they heard Inuyasha and Shippo arguing.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked once they were out of the well.

"Inuyasha's being mean to me again! I was just waiting for you guys to get back and when he saw me he kicked me!" Shippo wailed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? The little runt was in the damn way and he wouldn't move so I made his ass move!"

"You don't make him move by kicking him you big jerk! If you weren't carrying all the stuff I just bought, you'd be eating dirt right now!" She yelled. When Shippo heard her say she bought stuff he immediatly perked up.

"Did you bring me anything?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Shippo but this stuff is for the pups. I'll bring you something next time."

"Did you just say pups? Who's having pups?" Shippo asked.

Kagome giggled. "I am. I'm going to be having three pups soon."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Three! Yay! Now I'll have three sibblings to play with! I hope you have at least one boy cause I've always wanted a little brother!" He said jumping up and down excitedly.

Kagome smiled. "Sibblings huh? Does that mean you think of me as a mom Shippo?" She asked. She knew he thought of her as a mother because he had called her mother once without even knowing it. She didn't mind though because Shippo was like a son to her.

Shippo blushed and fiddled with his shirt. "W-well k-kinda. I mean you do take care of me. I don't even remember what my real mom looked like. So um...is it ok if I call you mom?" He asked nervously.

"Of coarse you can Shippo." She said smiling.

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. "So uh...does this mean you'll be my dad?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "If that is what you wish kit."

"Awesome! Now I got a mom, a dad and I'm gonna be a big brother! Now I have a real family!"

"Well now that you're all one big happy family, do ya think we could get goin? This junk is startin to get heavy!" Inuyasha complained.

"Aw man! This sucks!" Shippo yelled out of the blue.

"Shippo, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I just now realized that with you being my new mom and Sesshomaru being my new dad, that means that the moron is my uncle now!" Shippo said pouting.

"Somethin wrong with me bein your uncle runt?" Inuyasha asked glaring at him.

"Yes there is! I don't want you to be my uncle! You're a big mean, smelly bully that always pulls my tail and bops me in the head for no reason!" Shippo yelled.

"Well if you weren't such a cry baby that whined and got on my nerves all the damn time, then maybe I wouldn't bop you in the damn head!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Boys, that's enough!" Kagome yelled.

"He started it!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled at the same time before growling at each other.

"I don't care who started it because I'm finishing it! Now both of you shut up or Shippo won't be getting his suckers for a month and you Inuyasha, you won't get any ramen for a whole freakin year!" Kagome yelled before stomping off to Kaede's.

"Damn that wench is scary when she's pissed!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I know how to calm her down."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ya know Sess, sex isn't everything."

"You only say that because you've never had sex before." Sesshomaru teased.

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut the hell up! I just ain't found the right woman yet so there!" He yelled.

"Uh...there's still a kid here you know." Shippo said speaking up.

"Sorry kit." Sesshomaru said to the blushing boy.

"That's ok. You just gotta remember that if Kagome's around you can't say stuff like that in front of me or she'll yell at you. She says I'm too little to know about grown up stuff."

Sesshomaru paled a little as he remembered the whole shoe episode back in Kagome's time when he'd told her how long she'd be pregnant. It still hurt from her smacking his naked ass over and over again with her shoe. He was surprised when she'd overpowered him with her miko powers and made it to where he couldn't move. What really hurt was every time the shoe connected with his bare ass, she infused a little of her miko power into it.

Inuyasha saw his face and laughed. "Thinkin about the shoe thing eh?"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled at him before following his mate. A laughing hanyou and a confused fox kit followed him.

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long. I've been having troubles with my stupid internet and computer lately.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

It didn't take long for news of Kagome's mating and pregnancy to spread throughout Kaede's village. The villagers decided to have a celebration for the expecting couple. By the end of the day Miroku, Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru were all drunk. To say she was shocked to see her mate drunk was an understatement. Kagome never thought she'd ever see Sesshomaru of all people drunk off his ass. What made it worse was it seemed due to his drunken state, his wandering hands didn't seem to mind that they were still with her friends.

"Mmm. You smell good my love." Sesshomaru said burying his nose in her neck as his hands began to wander inside her shirt to fondle her breasts.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she slapped his hands away.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes love?" He said as his hands began wandering again. This time they were headed towards her skirt.

"Stop it!" She hissed slapping at his hands again.

"Why?"

"Because everyone is watching us!"

"So? Let them watch." He said as he nibbled on her neck.

"Yeah Kagome, let us watch. We don't mind. Do we?" A very drunk Inuyasha said to an equally drunk Miroku.

"We don't mind at all. This is very entertaining." Miroku said smiling lecherously.

"You guys are all drunken pigs!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "This Sesshomaru may be drunk but I'm still able to fuck you and that's exactly what I intend on doing." He said. Before she could respond she found herself lifted into his arms as he began kissing her hungrily. She could hear Miroku's and Inuyasha's drunken lewd comments and whistles as Sesshomaru carried her out of the hut and into the forest. Before Kagome knew it, Sesshomaru had her on her back right next to the well.

"Sesshomaru! We can't do this here! What if someone sees us?" She asked as he began undressing her.

"Nobody will see us little one. It's too dark."

"Well maybe humans can't see in the dark but demons can. What if Inuyasha decides to come out here for some reason?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That fool is too drunk to even stand."

"Did you forget that you're drunk too?" She asked lifting a brow.

"That may be so, but I'm not nearly as drunk as Inuyasha and the monk. Now will you be quiet so that I can pleasure you?" He asked a little impatiently. He buried his throbbing length into her before she could say anything more. She gasped in pleasure and surprise. She hadn't even seen him get undressed.

"Mmm...I could stay inside of you all day little one." He said nibbling on her neck.

"Yeah I kinda noticed that with the way you're always horny. Oh god!" She cried out as he began moving slowly.

"God love you feel so good!" He moaned.

"Oh go faster! Please!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I love it when you beg." He said as he began to thrust faster.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"I love you so much woman." He panted.

"I love you too Sess. Oh harder! Harder! Oh god I'm gonna come!"

"Then come for me little one." He said as he used his demonic speed to pound into her.

"Sesshomaruuu!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Kagome!" He threw his head back and roared as he exploded inside her. He collapsed onto her as he panted heavily.

"Damn Sess! For someone who's drunk you sure do know how to make a girl feel good." Kagome said after she caught her breath.

He chuckled. "It was my pleasure mate." He said kissing her neck as he continued to lay on top of her. He began to get heavy after a few minutes and it was getting hard for her to breath.

"Sess, can you get off me now? You're squishing me!" She said trying to push him off of her. When she got no response she looked at his face wich was now buried between her breasts. She rolled her eyes when she saw that he'd fallen asleep.

"Figures. He gets drunk, has sex with me and then he passes out on me! I hope he has a hangover tomorrow." She said as she struggled to push him off. She sighed in relief when he finally rolled off her with a thump. She giggled when he let out a snort and began snoring loudly.

"I haven't heard him snore before. I'm so gonna tease him about this tomorrow." She said to herself as she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

Unknown to the two lovers, a dark figure with red eyes watched them from the shadows.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Who would have thought that the great and powerful Sesshomaru would fall for a human. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I can use this to my advantage. I'll need to come up with a plan first. Come Kagura, Kanna. We have work to do." He said turning away from the blissfully unaware sleeping couple.

"Yes master Naraku." They said before following him.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

The next morning when Kagome woke up she felt her body tingling in pleasure. It only took her a few seconds to figure out why. Sesshomaru had his face buried between her legs licking her like there was no tomorrow. He stopped and looked up at her and smiled when he heard her moan.

"Finally awake I see."

"This is one hell of a way to wake someone up. Oh Sess!" She arched her back when he thrust his tongue back into her. She gasped and moaned as he continued to devour her with his mouth. She moaned in frustration as he held her hips down when she tried to thrust up into his sinfull mouth. She couldn't take anymore.

"Just fuck me already!" She said yanking him up by his hair.

"As you wish little one." He said before burying himself into her. He felt like teasing her and slowly he grinded his hips into her as he nibbled on her neck. Everytime she tried to move her hips to make him move faster, he'd stop and pin her hips down so she couldn't move. He smirked at her frustrated groan.

"Problems my love?"

She glared at him. "You know what the problem is! Move already!"

"Beg for it." He said as he grinded his hips slowly.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Please just fuck me and stop teasing me!" She yelled. He smirked. He loved it when she begged and so he rewarded her by giving her what she wanted and began pounding into her tight little body. It wasn't long before they were both calling out the others name.

"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." Kagome said as they got up and began to dress.

He chuckled. "I may be able to get drunk but demons do not get hangovers."

"Yeah you were definetly drunk last night that's for sure. You were a total pervert! Remind me the next time that you decided to drink, not to be in the room with you if there are other people around."

"Why?"

"Because it seems like when you're drunk your wandering hands don't care if there's other people in the room!" She said blushing at the memory of the night before. He smiled before pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"Come. We need to go get the others and head for our home." Sesshomaru said.

"Our home. Hm...I like the sound of that." She said smiling as they walked hand in hand to the village.

When they got back to Kaede's house they walked in to an amusing sight. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were holding there heads as Shippo sang at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked trying not to laugh.

"Kagome thank god! Please make the little runt stop! I got a fuckin headache from hell!" Inuyasha whined.

"I thought you said that demons don't get hangovers?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Demons don't but half demons can." He said smirking as Shippo sang louder.

"Oh come on! Shut the fuck up already!" Inuyasha groaned as he covered his ears.

Kagome giggled. "Ok Shippo that's enough."

"Aw but I was havin fun!" Shippo pouted crossing his arms.

She smiled. "You'll get to have more fun later. We're going to Sesshomaru's castle today. We'll be living there from now on."

"Really? That's awesome! But what about everyone else?" Shippo asked.

"They are coming as well." Sesshomaru said.

"You are most kind lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said smiling.

"You are all my mates friends and are more than welcome in our home. Besides, we need to make a plan to destroy Naraku. Now that she's pupped, Kagome will need extra protection and it would put this Sesshomaru's mind at ease knowing that you'll all be there to help her when I am unable to."

Kagome smiled. "Sess, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm going to be just fine. I've got you and Inuyasha protecting me remember."

He pulled her into his arms. "I know that love but Inuyasha and I won't always be there to protect you. So during the times that we aren't there, I want your friends to watch your back." He said kissing her forehead.

"You're so good to me." She said smiling before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Ew gross!" Shippo yelled covering his eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "Get used to it runt. Sesshomaru's a bigger lecher than Miroku."

"Really now? Maybe he can give me a few pointers." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows at Sango.

"Oh goodie." Sango said rolling her eyes as everyone laughed.

By lunch they had everything packed and ready to go. Sesshomaru bought two horses to help carry their belongings. Once everyone was all set they said goodbye to Kaede and set off.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"If we don't run into any problems it should take about a week." He said.

"Ok."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to get there. I'm going to make sure I fuck you in every single room and there are many, many rooms in my castle." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed blushing. He chuckled and walked to the front of the group. She shook her head. Her mate was proving to be one of the biggest perverts she'd ever met and that included Miroku. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw him smirking at her. She knew by his smirk that he'd heard every word Sesshomaru had said.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" She said glaring at him as he started to laugh.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but I can tell that you wanted to!" She said before walking to the front of the group with her mate.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "Trust me when I say this, from what I just heard Sesshomaru say to Kagome, our stay at the castle is going to be very interesting. Especially if we catch them doing what he'd said they'd be doing in all the places he'd said they be doing it at." Miroku smirked as he figured out it was something perverted.

Throughout the day Sesshomaru made sure to make frequent stops for his pregnant mate. He knew she was only a few days pregnant but that didn't stop him from worrying about her health.

That night after dinner Sesshomaru pulled his mate into the forest for some alone time or at least that's what they told everyone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew what they really wanted to be alone for. Sure enough about an hour later they all jumped when they heard Sesshomaru roaring Kagome's name.

"Keh. Horny bastard. He keeps that up he'll have a castle full of pups in no time."

"Boy he sure is loud. She must really know how to please him. Say Sango, why don't you show me if you can make me yell your name like that." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You pervert!" She yelled slapping him as she blushed cherry red.

"Stupid lecher." Inuyasha mumbled. Just then Sesshomaru walked out of the forest carrying a sleeping Kagome.

"Wore her out again huh?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I couldn't help myself." he said before laying down with Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms. Inuyasha shook his head as he and everyone else laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
